Os Fantasmas, Vida e Morte
by FireKai
Summary: Queres saber como morreram os fantasmas que aparecem em Luigi's Mansion? Então vem aqui ver as ideias que eu proponho.


**Nota do autor: **As personagens de Luigi's Mansion, não me pertencem.

**Os Fantasmas – Vida e Morte**

**Neville**

O Neville era o pai de família. Ele adorava livros e passava o tempo todo a ler. A sua profissão era a de bibliotecário. Como estava sempre a ler, não tinha tempo para a sua família.

Um dia, o Neville ficou até mais tarde na biblioteca para conseguir organizar uma secção de livros. Quando saiu de lá, já era muito tarde. Um ladrão, que estava à espreita, correu para o Neville e tentou roubar-lhe a carteira.

O Neville não deixou e o ladrão usou uma faca, espetando-a no estômago do Neville. O ladrão fugiu e o Neville tentou arrastar-se até ao seu carro, mas não conseguiu e morreu. Foi encontrado no dia seguinte, por uma das pessoas que costumava ir à biblioteca.

**Lydia**

A Lydia era a esposa do Neville. Tal como o Neville, ela ligava pouco à família, isto porque se preocupava mais com o seu aspecto e passava horas a fio em frente ao seu espelho.

A Lydia era uma cabeleireira muito conceituada e a sua aparência tinha de estar impecável. Depois da morte do Neville, a Lydia ficou muito abalada e precisou de apoio. Infelizmente, encontrou apoio nos braços do marido de uma das suas clientes.

Quando a cliente da Lydia descobriu que a Lydia estava a ter um caso com o seu marido, foi até ao salão de beleza e, com um revólver, deu três tiros na Lydia, que acabou por falecer. A cliente da Lydia acabou por ser presa por homicídio.

**Sue Pea**

A Sue Pea era a filha mais velha do Neville e da Lydia e tinha precisamente sete anos. Ela já frequentava a escola, mas não fazia nada com muito entusiasmo. Ela preferia dormir, pois assim esquecia os seus problemas.

A Sue Pea sofria muito porque os pais não tinham tempo para ela. Isso agravou-se quando o Neville morreu. A Sue Pea começou a passar horas, fechada no quarto, sem querer falar com ninguém.

Depois morreu a Lydia e a Sue Pea ficou ainda mais abatida. O pior é que agora nem conseguia dormir. A Sue Pea foi até ao quarto da mãe para ir buscar uns comprimidos para dormir, que ela sabia que a mãe tinha, pois tinha visto a mãe a tomá-los uma vez.

Depois de encontrar os comprimidos, a Sue Pea não sabia quantos havia de tomar. Como já não dormia bem há alguns dias, tomou quinze comprimidos e deitou-se na sua cama. Morreu porque tomou medicamentos a mais.

**Henry e Orville**

Henry e Orville eram os filhos mais novos da Lydia e do Neville e eram gémeos. Eram crianças muito divertidas e adoravam brincar. Não sentiam muito a falta dos pais, porque se tinham um ao outro.

Entretanto, o Neville morreu. O Henry e o Orville começaram a ficar mais calmos e mais sérios, mas nunca perderam o espírito de brincadeira, afinal tinham apenas cinco anos. Por fim, morreu também a Lydia e logo a seguir morreu a irmã mais velha, a Sue Pea.

Com tantos acontecimentos, os gémeos começaram a aperceber-se de que toda a gente estava a morrer. Quem os consolou foi a avó deles, Nana, que estava sempre com eles. Um dia, avó deles convidou uma amiga, Miss Petunia para ir lá a casa.

Os gémeos queriam brincar, mas a avó queria falar com a Miss Petunia, por isso disse aos gémeos para se esconderem que ela depois ia procurá-los. Os gémeos decidiram esconder-se no sótão da casa.

O problema é que a avó tardava em aparecer. Os gémeos começaram a procurar algo para se entreterem. O Henry encontrou uma espingarda e, sem querer, apertou o gatilho. A bala da arma acertou no coração do Orville, matando-o.

Horrorizado com o que tinha feito, o Henry saiu do sótão a correr. Quando ia a descer as escadas, tropeçou, rolou pelas escadas abaixo e bateu com a cabeça na parede. A pancada foi tão forte, que ele morreu de imediato.

**Nana**

Nana era a avó da Sue Pea, do Henry e do Orville, mãe do Neville e sogra da Lydia. Ela vivia com o filho e a nora desde que os gémeos tinham nascido, pois enquanto o Neville e a Lydia trabalhavam, a Nana tomava conta dos netos.

Tudo parecia ir bem. A Nana divertia-se a cuidar dos netos, enquanto ia tricotando cachecóis para eles. Mas certo dia, o seu querido filho Neville foi assassinado. A Nana sentiu-se muito mal, principalmente porque o Neville era filho único.

Foi um período muito difícil para a Nana, mas ela tinha de cuidar dos netos e por isso superou a crise. Mas mais desgraças se avizinhavam. Alguns meses depois da morte do Neville, a Lydia também foi assassinada, deixando a Nana numa posição difícil.

Apesar de ter recebido o dinheiro dos seguros de vida do Neville e da Lydia, a Nana tinha agora de tratar de tudo sozinha. Ela cuidou dos netos o melhor que pôde, até a Sue Pea morrer por sobre dosagem de medicamentos.

A Nana ficou desfeita. Como é que uma menina tão querida e inocente, podia morrer tão nova? Apesar de tudo, ainda tinha os dois netos, Henry e Orville. Passaram-se alguns meses. A Nana recuperou e certo dia, decidiu convidar uma amiga para ir lá a casa.

O nome dela era Miss Petunia. Elas conversaram muito. Os gémeos queriam brincar e então a Nana, para que eles não a chateassem mais, disse para eles se irem esconder, que depois ia procurá-los, mas nunca mais se lembrou deles.

Depois de terminada a conversa, a Nana perguntou à Miss Petunia se ela não queria passar um tempo com eles. A Miss Petunia aceitou e foi para casa, para ir buscar as suas coisas. A Nana decidiu que já era altura de ir procurar os netos, pois nunca mais se tinha lembrado deles. Foi nessa altura que ouviu um tiro vindo do sótão. Ficou muito assustada e caminhou rapidamente até lá.

Quando ia quase a chegar ao sótão, ouviu um estrondo maior. Contornou a esquina e viu o Henry, que estava com o corpo encostado à parede e com a cara ensanguentada. A Nana gritou. Começou a sentir algo e no momento seguinte caiu no chão. Tinha tido um ataque de coração.

**Miss Petunia**

A mãe da Miss Petunia e a Nana tinham sido grandes amigas. Quando a mãe da Miss Petunia morreu, a Nana consolou a Miss Petunia e tornaram-se grandes amigas. A Miss Petunia assistiu aos infortúnios da família da Nana.

A Miss Petunia tentou ajudar a Nana no que pôde. Um dia, a Nana convidou-a para ir até lá a casa, para conversarem. E assim, a Miss Petunia foi até à casa. As duas conversaram durante algum tempo e a Nana convidou a Miss Petunia para passar lá algum tempo. A Miss Petunia aceitou e voltou à sua casa, para ir buscar as coisas que precisava.

Quando a Miss Petunia voltou à casa, encontrou a Nana e o Henry mortos perto das escadas do sótão. Chamou a policia. Encontraram também o Orville, morto no sótão. A Miss Petunia ficou traumatizada com aquilo.

Ela, que era uma modelo magrinha e bonita, deixou de fazer as suas coisas e começou a comer muito. Ficou muito gorda e já não gostava da sua imagem. Sem saber o que fazer e não querendo viver mais assim, a Miss Petunia enforcou-se.

**Chauncey**

Não há muita coisa a dizer sobre o Chauncey, porque quando ele nasceu, a sua mãe, Lydia, já era um fantasma. E como é que isto aconteceu? Normalmente, depois de se tornarem fantasmas, os fantasmas já não podem ter filhos, no entanto há uma excepção.

Se a mulher morrer grávida, pode dar à luz depois de se tornar um fantasma. E foi o que aconteceu. A Lydia, quando morreu, já estava grávida e por isso pôde ter o filho. No entanto, apesar de todos pensarem que o filho é do Neville, não é verdade.

Isto porque o Neville morreu e a Lydia só engravidou alguns meses depois, o que quer dizer que o Chauncey é filho do amante da Lydia. O Chauncey, tendo nascido fantasma, é mais briguento e barulhento do que uma criança normal.

**Uncle Grimmly**

O tio Grimmly sempre foi uma pessoa pouco sociável. Casou uma vez, mas a mulher deixou-o e fugiu com o leiteiro. A partir daí o tio Grimmly ficou ainda mais anti-social. Ele foi viver um tempo para casa da sua sobrinha, Lydia, mas não se conseguiu adaptar.

Acabou por ir viver para uma cabana num montanha distante. O problema é que ele se esqueceu de levar comida para muito tempo e ao fim de uma semana, a comida acabou. Como o tio Grimmly era super anti-social, não quis sair da sua cabana para ir comprar comida e acabou por morrer de fome.

**Spooky**

O Spooky era o cão da família. Ele foi comprado depois da morte da Sue Pea, para que os gémeos se entretecem, mas não lhe ligaram muito. Com a morte da Nana e dos gémeos, o cão acabou por ser dado a um jardineiro que costumava tratar da casa da família do Neville e da Lydia, o senhor Bones.

O senhor Bones vivia perto da aldeia e costumava tratar de todos os jardins da região. Ele gostava muito do Spooky. Um dia, o senhor Bones engasgou-se com uma ervilha e morreu. Depois de ser enterrado, mais ninguém pareceu reparar no Spooky.

Sem saber o que fazer, o pobre animal vagueou pelo cemitério, junto da campa do seu dono, na esperança de que ele voltasse, mas o senhor Bones nunca mais voltaria. Com o passar dos dias, e sem ser alimentado, o Spooky ficou fraco e acabou por morrer.

**Slim Bankshot**

O Slim Banshot era um primo afastado do Neville e eles nunca tiveram muito contacto, tanto que o Slim nem foi ao enterro do seu primo. O Slim era obcecado por bilhar. Ele adorava aquele jogo.

O problema era que… o Slim não jogava nada bem. Ele era terrível e ninguém queria jogar contra ele. Um dia, um colega de trabalho do Slim disse-lhe na cara que ele não prestava para jogar. Desgostoso, o Slim mandou-se de uma ponte abaixo e morreu.

**Melody Pianíssima**

Desde muito jovem que a ambição da Melody era ser uma grande pianista. Por outro lado, ela também adorava vídeo jogos e por isso compunha músicas que envolvessem algumas partes das músicas de alguns vídeo jogos.

Quando fez vinte e seis anos, a Melody deu uma enorme festa em sua casa. Toda a gente foi convidada. O seu mordomo, Shivers, tratou de tudo e o namorado da Melody, Biff Atlas, estava ali para a apoiar.

Para surpresa da Melody, nessa noite, o Biff Atlas pediu-a em casamento, à frente de toda a gente. A Melody, feliz, aceitou casar-se com o Biff. Durante a festa, a Melody foi até ao seu quarto, retocar a maquilhagem.

Como estava muito calor, ela abriu as janelas do quarto. Uma rajada de vento fez com que um castiçal, que tinha várias velas, caísse no chão. As velas rolaram e começaram a incendiar a carpete do quarto da Melody. Ela gritou.

Começou a gerar-se muito fumo e a Melody não conseguia ver nada. A sala aberta não ajudava o fumo a sair. A Melody voltou a gritar. As cortinas começaram a arder e depois elas caíram para cima da Melody. Ela gritou novamente, enquanto era queimada viva. Não conseguiu sair do quarto a tempo e morreu carbonizada.

**Shivers**

Shivers sempre foi um mordomo atento, competente e fiel. Ele trabalhou para os pais da Melody durante muitos anos e depois foi com a Melody para a nova casa dela. O Shivers não tinha medo de nada, a não ser o fogo.

Isto porque, anos antes, a sua mulher tinha morrido queimada e isso atormentava-o todos os dias. A Melody fez vinte e seis anos e decidiu dar uma festa. O Shivers tratou de tudo. A Melody até foi pedida em casamento pelo Biff Atlas. O Shivers ficou feliz por ela.

A meio da festa a Melody foi ao seu quarto e mais tarde ouviram-se gritos. O Shivers correu rapidamente para o quarto da Melody. Havia fumo a sair por debaixo da porta. Ele conseguiu abrir a porta, mas era tarde demais, a Melody já tinha morrido queimada.

O Shivers ficou horrorizado com o que aconteceu. Mas o quarto da Melody continuava a arder. Sem que o Shivers se apercebesse, a porta do quarto da Melody fechou-se. Ouviram-se gritos de fora do quarto. O Shivers tentou abrir a porta mas não conseguiu e acabou por ter o mesmo destino que a Melody Pianíssima.

**Biff Atlas**

O Biff Atlas era um rapaz pobre. Trabalhou muito na área do desporto e conseguiu tornar-se notário no que fazia. Um dia, quando foi a um recital de piano, conheceu a Melody Pianíssima e apaixonou-se logo por ela.

Utilizando o seu charme e romantismo, o Biff conseguiu conquistar a Melody. Namoraram durante algum tempo e amavam-se muito. Chegou o dia em que a Meldoy fez vinte e seis anos e decidiu dar uma festa.

O Biff decidiu que era a altura certa para pedir a Melody em casamento e assim fez. Para sua alegria, a Melody aceitou o pedido. Mas nem tudo são rosas. Quando a Melody foi ao seu quarto retocar a maquilhagem, começou um fogo, que a matou a ela e ao seu mordomo, o Shivers.

O Biff ficou num estado lastimável. Começou a ficar mais fraco e sem vontade de fazer nada. Meteu-se com as pessoas erradas e entrou no mundo da droga. Depois de algum tempo a drogar-se, apanhou SIDA e acabou por morrer.

**Vincent Van Gore**

Vincent Van Gore sempre sonhou ser um grande pintor. Já em pequeno, ele gostava de pintar e desenhar. O problema é que os seus quadros eram horríveis e não prestavam para nada.

Toda a gente achava que Vincent não conseguiria ter um futuro na pintura, mas ninguém lhe queria dizer nada. Por fim, começou a pintar de vez e só conseguiu vender quadros a membros da sua família, que eram quase obrigados a comprar os quadros.

Foi a mãe de Vincent que decidiu ter uma conversa com ele e dizer-lhe que era melhor ele desistir da pintura. Vincent ignorou a mãe e seguiu o seu sonho, mas não vendeu qualquer quadro. Sem orgulho e sem dinheiro, pois recusava-se a pedir ajudava, Vincent enforcou-se.

**Jarvis**

Jarvis era o irmão mais novo de Vincent Van Gore. O seu nome verdadeiro era Joseph Van Gore, mas como Joseph tinha uma grande paixão por jarros, mudou o seu nome para Jarvis.

Ao contrário de Vicent, Jarvis tinha jeito para antiguidades, principalmente vasos e jarros. Formou-se em arqueologia e foi para o Egipto. Nunca mais teve contacto com nenhum membro da família.

Um dia, enquanto andava nas suas explorações, encontrou vasos raríssimos e preciosos, onde quase que cabia um homem. Jarvis tentou entrar dentro do jarro, mas a cabeça ficou de fora. Depois não conseguiu sair mais do jarro e acabou por morrer desidratado.

**Bogmire**

Aparentemente, o Bogmire é apenas a junção de sentimentos negativos gerados pelos fantasmas, mas Bogmire é mais do que isso.

Bogmire é um ser criado no inferno, que veio à terra para se alimentar das almas das pessoas, contudo, acabou por ser arrastado e ficar preso na mansão que o Luigi supostamente tinha ganho.

Sem possibilidade de escapar, o Bogmire alimentou-se dos sentimentos negativos dos fantasmas e tomou sobre o seu controlo alguns deles, como o Sr. Bones.

**Madame Clairvoya**

Vidente de profissão, Madame Clairvoya sempre esteve em contacto com o mundo dos espíritos. Em criança já demonstrava grandes poderes, mas grandes poderes podem ser perigosos.

A Madame Clairvoya abriu uma tenda só sua, onde lia a sina das pessoas, quer em cartas, quer em bolas de cristal. O problema é que muitas das pessoas não gostavam do que a Madame Clairvoya previa.

Um dia, a Madame Clairvoya recebeu na sua tenda um casal. Ela previu que o homem iria morrer e ambos saíram dali muito zangados. Mas o homem morreu mesmo. Zangada, a esposa foi ter com a Madame Clairvoya para pedir explicações.

A Madame Clairvoya disse que apenas tinha previsto o futuro. Desconfiada, a esposa do falecido pensou que a Madame Clairvoya tinha morto o marido, de alguma maneira, e decidiu vingar-se. Pegou numa serra eléctrica, foi até à tenda da Madame Clairvoya e cortou-lhe a cabeça. Claro que a Madame Clairvoya tinha previsto isto, mas não podia escapar ao seu destino.

**Boolossus**

O Boolossus é nada mais, nada menos que a junção de vários Boos. No século XV, os Boos costumavam juntar-se e formar o Boolossus para assustar as pessoas e conseguir delas o que queriam.

Contudo, nem toda a gente tinha medo do Boolossus e juntaram-se para acabar com ele. Conseguiram e os Boos acabaram por fugir. O King Boo ofereceu-lhes a oportunidade de voltarem a assustar alguém e os Boos ficaram felizes por poderem formar o Boolossus novamente.

**Sir Weston**

Sir Weston é o tipo de homem que não consegue estar parado sem fazer nada. Sempre gostou de aventuras. Em pequeno, roubava fruta no mercado, só para que os mercadores viessem a correr atrás dele.

A sua vida foi cheia de perigos, principalmente quando começou a andar de carro e andava sempre a alta velocidade. A adrenalina mexia com Sr. Weston.

Um dia decidiu que iria escalar o monte Everest e assim fez. Levou tudo o que necessitava e partiu. Infelizmente, foi apanhado por uma avalanche e morreu congelado.

**Clockwork Soldiers**

Nem sempre os soldados do relógio foram bonecos mecânicos. Os três eram soldados reais, que foram combater para a guerra. Por azar, ambos foram mortos numa emboscada.

Embora mortos, os seus espíritos vagueavam livremente, até que um feiticeiro prendeu os espíritos deles em três bonecos de madeira. Um dia, através de um feitiço maligno, o feiticeiro deu vida aos soldados.

Com a fúria de terem sido presos, eles mataram o feiticeiro e tomaram conta da mansão dele, até que o professor E. Gadd chegou e os capturou.

**Floating Whirlwindas**

Os Floating Whirlwindas, Mary e Max, eram um casal promissor. Casaram muito novos e ambos tinham grande paixão pela dança e eram muito competitivos. Decidiram começar a entrar em competições e ganharam logo a primeira em que participaram.

A partir daí, eles decidiram dedicar-se à arte da dança a tempo inteiro. Ganharam várias competições, até que o Max ficou doente. Ele tinha um tumor na cabeça e não havia cura, poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

Durante uma das competições, o tumor rebentou, matando o Max à frente de toda a gente. A Mary ficou em estado de choque. Abalada e sem saber o que fazer da sua vida, a Mary tomou veneno e suicidou-se.

**Mr. Luggs**

O Sr. Luggs sempre foi um comilão. Em todas as festas, fossem aniversários, casamentos, baptizados, sendo convidado ou não, o Sr. Luggs aparecia sempre e comia dez vezes mais que qualquer uma das outras pessoas.

Um dia, ele foi a um casamento, sem ser convidado, e comeu toda a comida que deveria ser para os convidados que estavam no casamento. O noivo, furioso, jurou que se iria vingar do Sr. Luggs, mas o Sr. Luggs não ligou muito a isso.

Um dia, atraído por uma armadilha preparada pelo noivo, que cumpriu a sua promessa de vingança, o Sr. Luggs ficou preso dentro de um quarto e sem maneira de sair. O noivo tinha pensado em deixá-lo ali fechado, uns dias, para dar uma lição ao Sr. Luggs.

O problema foi que, o noivo não contou a ninguém que tinha fechado o Sr. Luggs naquele quarto e, um dia depois de ter fechado o Sr. Luggs no quarto, o noivo foi atropelado e morreu. O Sr. Luggs ficou tanto tempo no quarto, que começou a comer o seu próprio corpo e, eventualmente, acabou por falecer.

**King Boo**

O Rei Boo é o governante de todos os Boos e o mais forte de todos eles. No século XV ele governava, supremo no seu trono, mas com o tempo, as pessoas revoltaram-se e o império do Rei Boo acabou por deixar de existir. Tentou vencer o Mario uma vez, mas foi derrotado.

O Rei Boo voltou agora, disposto a ter a sua vingança. Reuniu alguns Boos, libertou alguns fantasmas que o ajudaram, criou a mansão e por fim, criou uma armadilha para atrair o Mario e o Luigi à mansão.

O Mario acabou por ser capturado, mas o seu irmão, Luigi, ultrapassou as dificuldades criadas pelo Rei Boo, capturou todos os fantasmas, venceu o próprio Rei Boo e salvou o Mario. Agora, o Rei Boo está preso num dos muitos retratos do professor E. Gadd.

**Gostaram das ideias da fic? Sim ou não? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
